


【红马】Comfort

by IveyLau



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveyLau/pseuds/IveyLau
Summary: 翻译，已获得授权。原作为 Chromi





	【红马】Comfort

当马尔科转身准备和其他的船员一起离开葬礼时，香克斯固执的在一旁看着。当他看到白胡子海贼团的新船长渐渐的从山上消失了踪影，心就像是被什么东西揪着一样，肩膀微微前倾，失落的垂下头，以掩饰那里如此明显的悲痛。

他很快的跟上了他，紧紧地抓住了他的手腕不让他向前走，当马尔科回头回望他时，困惑的想知道在这样的时刻香克斯想要什么，想说些什么，当然所有需要说的话早已经说过了。

“和我一起回我的船上吧。”香克斯的语气几乎是在恳求，马尔科从未想过眼前的男人会如此低声下气的和自己说着话。“就一个晚上，你可以在早上回到你的船员那里。我们不知道什么时候能再见面。”

马尔科同意了，他询问船员们要不要和自己一起去，但他们拒绝了，他们中没有人真正的和红发说过话，因此也不希望在他们悲痛的时候出现在他们身边。

香克斯怀疑马尔科是因为悲伤而同意上船，因为他在莫比迪克的家已经不见了，他将在白胡子舰队的另一艘船上的死去的同伴的房间里自由的住上一晚。

当晚香克斯的船员们很有风度的不让他们和剩下的船员们挤在一起，让两位船长单独在香克斯的私人住所交谈，而不是在甲板上一边互相倒啤酒一边讨论过去，还没有准备好展望未来。每次他邀请马尔科加入自己的时候香克斯都会笑，而当他再次提出的时候，马尔科如同以往的拒绝了他。

午夜已经过去了，香克斯一把拉过马尔科，把金发男人的脸压在自己的肩膀上，马尔科一直以来的克制终于冲破枷锁，爆发出来，他大声的哭泣着，泪水湿透了对方的衬衫，他无形的面具滑落，一切不复以往，这期间发生了太多的事——战争，他看到了艾斯的尸体躺在地上，白胡子即便是死亡也没有倒下……还有葬礼。马尔科把艾斯抬到棺材里，即便是已经死去，男孩的脸上还露着微笑。他收集并补修了艾斯的红串珠项链。马尔科在埋葬白胡子之前将他的双手交叉在胸前，在这个过程中没有一滴眼泪流出来，但感觉他的心脏在滴血。

显而易见的，马尔科对他是幸存者这一事实感到深深的内疚，他诅咒他恶魔果实的力量，哀悼他如何能够在杀死艾斯的同样的攻击中，以及他如何能够在战争中幸存下来。“我真希望我已经死了。”他坦白的说。香克斯看着他的眼睛，本以为会蒙上一层醉酒后的薄雾，但是没有。

“让我忘记吧。”这是他接受的指示，同样的他也会这样做。

他应马尔科的要求掌握主导权，沾过润滑油光滑的手指轻轻地伸进里面，他此刻想知道的是为什么金发男人不让他吻他。一只手再一次的阻止了香克斯想要吻他的欲望。马尔科小声承认着“这是留给他的。”香克斯立刻明白，马尔科很可能再也不会感受到另一个人的嘴唇了。

香克斯不会改写马尔科对爱人的记忆。

伴随着一声呻吟，他挤了进来，他们的臀部像额头上的汗珠一样红润。他缓慢的顶进马尔科的身体里，当他开始放慢节奏时，一只手落在他的脖颈后面，将他拉了下来，他喜欢咬着白胡子标志的文身。

当他们的身体纠缠在一起，饥饿的嘴唇蔓延过发烫的肉体，指甲沿着皮肤勾勒出红色的线条时，他们早已忘却了技巧和节奏，马尔科的声音环绕在这个房间内，他想要香克斯，后者也同意了。他不假装爱，但他无法掩饰他对他所崇拜和渴望的人的真诚关心和爱慕，这种爱慕已经持续了很长时间。马尔科的腹部肌肉紧绷，他的脚跟在他颤抖的时候拉着他的大腿后部。之后他们一起进入了这令人眩晕的幸福之中。

香克斯搂着马尔科睡着了，他用手指拨弄着金发，直到稳定的睡眠节奏也取代了另一位船长。

第二天早上，他一个人醒来并不感到惊讶，但马尔科整齐地在纸条上潦草地写了一行字并把它贴在他丢弃的油桶上，这让他很高兴，感谢他赶走了黑暗，哪怕只有一个晚上。也确认了他在接受马尔科的进步时没有犯错。

他知道他还会再见到他，但至于什么时候，也只能靠猜测。马尔科的皮肤对自己的感觉不会在很长一段时间内离开他的记忆，这是他知道的。


End file.
